Herederos
by grexxy14
Summary: No todo es como nosotros creemos que es
1. Chapter 1: Cambios

Cap. 1 Cambios

Un moreno de ojos verdes de ya 17 años esta asomado en las ventanas de su habitación en La Mansión Malfoy, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en su quinto y sexto curso. Descubriendo cosas que jamás se imagino, conociendo personas que el creían que eran de una forma pero resultaron ser de otra, saber que tenia una hermana pequeña bueno un año menor que el, enterarse que sus supuestos mejores amigos solo estaban con el por su fama y que sus actuales mejores amigos habían sido con los que siempre se la pasaba peleando. Que la chica que creía que le gustaba no era otra sino una caza fortuna (Ginny Weasly) y que su actual novia era la que nadie se esperaba y que además le diera el mayor regalo que un hombre puede imagina.

Su forma de ver las cosas era diferente, la supuesta guerra debido a la supuesta profecía no era más que un juego de alguien que quería poder y que no le importaba destruir a otros para conseguirlo. Ahora su forma de ver el "bando de la oscuridad" era muy distinta, pensar que sus vacaciones las estaba pasando entre mortífagos era chistoso, sip como lo leyeron entre mortífagos. Porque mejor no les cuento como fue el final del quinto curso y porque ahora en ese último verano antes de su último curso de Hogwarts lo estaba pasando con la "élite de los mortífagos".

**…FLASH BACK DEL VERANO QUINTO / SEXTO…**

-Tenemos que hablar Harry- dijo el director, antes de que Harry pudiera responder alguien mas lo hizo

-Albus ciento mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero no te voy a permitir que hables con mi ahijado, Harry esta muy mal, el ver como matas a un ser humano por mas que este lo merezca no es fácil y más si tienes 15 años- dijo Sirius, los chicos habían ido al M.M por una corazonada de Harry, nada de visiones, ni pesadillas, solo una simple corazonada

-Sirius tú no tiene la potestad de impedirme hablar con mi alumno- dijo el directo con un tono de voz molesto

-Si la tengo desde el momento que me nombraron inocente de todos los cargo por los que me mandaron a Azkaban, Peter se entrego y la patria potestad de los tíos de Harry ya no es valida ni en el mundo mágico ni en el mundo mugguel- dijo Sirius

-De acuerdo- dijo Albus con una expresión de que no esta contento con esa noticia- y que vas hacer con el este verano

-Nos vamos de viaje, a donde no lo se, hay veremos Remus, Severus y yo- dijo el ultimo Black

-Severus?- dijo Albus viendo al pocionista

-Sí Albus me voy con ellos de vacaciones, si es cierto que los 3 nos llevamos muy mal en el colegio pero la gente cambia y madura, hablamos las cosas y vimos que nuestras peleas eran cosas de niños- dijo Severus

-Bien me mantiene informados de cómo van las vacaciones- dijo el director con molestia en la voz

-Claro que si Albus tenlo por seguro- dijo Remus con una sonrisa bien falsa en su rostro

Sirius, Remus, Severus y Harry se dirigieron luego de salir del despacho del director a las mazmorras, específicamente al despacho del pocionista.

-Hay algo que tenemos que contarte Harry, pero debe ser en un lugar seguro, un lugar fuera de Hogwarts- dijo Sirius luego de unos minutos viendo a su ahijado

-Está bien- dijo el moreno

-Severus y Draco?- le pregunto Remus a Severus

-Debe de estar ya en el despacho- dijo el profesor

-Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Harry

-Claro- dijeron los 3

-A donde vamos exactamente- pregunto Potter

-Eso no te lo podemos decir Harry- dijo Remus

-Porque?- protesto Harry

-Porque las paredes oyen ahijado- dijo Sirius

En ese momento Severus abrió la puerta del despacho dejándolos entrar, dentro de este estaban Lucius, Draco, Bleaze Zabini y Theodore Nott.

-Es hora de irnos ya después entenderán porq estamos todos aquí- dijo Lusius, viendo las miradas que se lanzaban Draco, Harry, Theo y Bleaze.

Todos tomaron un translador y el viaje obviamente para los más jóvenes no fue nada placentero.

-La mansión?-pregunto Draco al darse cuenta que estaban en una sala algo conocida

-Si pero no- dijo Lusius viendo a su hijo en eso se escucho del segundo piso del magnifica edificación un grito. Lusius les hizo una ademán para que los siguieran hasta donde se encontraban unas magnificas escaleras dobles y por el lado izquierdo bajaba corriendo una chica que a ciencia cierta se notaba que era un poco menor que ellos.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAÁ-grito la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Lusius quien recibió el abrazo gustoso y con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios- te extrañe

-Yo también mi princesa- dijo el patriarca de la familia Malfoy

-Mejor porq no vamos a la sala hay alguien que quiere verte Harry- dijo Lucius

-Esto no, no puede ser- dijo Harry viendo al hombre frente a él

-Harry- dijo el hombre

-¡NO!, tu estas muerto- grito

-No es cierto Harry eso fue lo que te hicieron creer- dijo el hombre

-No es cierto esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo Harry

-No lo es ahijado- dijo Sirius colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry- lo que dijo es cierto esto solo te lo hicieron creer nosotros nos enteramos hace unas semanas y es mejor mantenerlo por ahora

-En serio eres tú?- pregunto Harry

-En serio- respondió

-Papá- dijo Harry abrazado al torso del hombre, que no es nada, más y nada menos que James Potter

-Tienes que escuchar cosas muy importantes Harry, comenzando por tu origen-dijo James, todos se sentaron y un elfo trajo unas tazas de té

-Que tiene eso que ver con todo esto¿?- pregunto Harry

-A la comunidad mágica y a ti se les hizo creer que tu madre es Lily Evans, cuando en realidad el que tuvo fui yo- dijo James

-Qué¿?, como que el que me tuvo?- pregunto el moreno

-Yo te lleve en mi vientre 9 meses, Harry los hombres pueden salir embarazados, solo sí están con su pareja destinada- conto James

-Entonces si es así y tu me llevaste, quien es mi padre¿?- pregunto el chico

-_Tom Riddle, es tu padre- dijo James _

_-Qué! pero si él a trato de matarme en inumerables ocaciones- dijo Harry _

_-Si es cierto pero todo fue un error alguien implanto recuerdos en Tom haciéndolo creer que yo estaba caso con Lily, que tu eras su hijo y que había una profesia que los acarreaba a ti y a él- dijo James- hace un año Lucius descubrió la verdad con Severus y ayudaron a tu padre a recuperarlos recuerdos, cuando fuiste al ministerio Tom fue para tratar de hablar de alguna manera contigo, pero todo se tergiverso y termino sucediendo lo del duelo y que mataras a Dolovo_

_-Donde esta¿?- pregunto Harry _

_-En el despacho de Lucius, esperándote para hablar contigo- contesto James _

_-Lucius me podrías llevar a tu despacho por favor- pidió Harry _

_Lucius asintió y se encamino con Harry por varios pacillos hasta llegar al despacho_

_-Lucius como es?- pregunto Harry_

_-Totalmente diferente a como lo pintan- respondió- eras y eres el orgullo mas grande que tiene Tom, escúchalo y deja que él te escuche_

_Al abrir la puerta, Harry se encontró con un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro, liso, un cuerpo escultural que se notaba debajo del traje, con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que el había heredado, perfectamente se le podían calcular unos 39 años._

_-Hijo- fue lo que escucho Harry cuando el hombre lo vio._


	2. Chapter 2 Conversaciones

-Como es posible- dijo Harry una vez que estuvieron sentados en el despacho

-Me imagino que tu padre ya te conto, pero lo que recuerdo es que habíamos salido a pasear por el callejón Saint-Germain en Paris, después de eso no recuerdo más sino que Severus llegaba a hablarme de la profecía- dijo Tom

-Pero, ellos también fueron hechizados ¿?- pregunto el heredero

-Si pero no- dijo, viendo lacara de confusión agrego- Lucius encontró a James cuando ibas a comenzar tu primer año estaba en Italia con su familia, parecía un indigente pero Lucius reconoció su olor se lo llevaron a la mansión y llamaron a Severus estuvieron varias semanas investigando si de verdad era tu padre, lo comprobaron por medio de Veristaserium. James les conto que fuimos atacados cuando llegamos a la mansión por lo menos 20 personas, no pudimos defendernos pendientes que algún hechizo mal ejecutado te fuera a hacer algo- conto Tom

-Y como recuperaron los demás sus recuerdos ¿?- pregunto Harry

-Oclumencia Harry, los recuerdos que nos mostraban a James y a mi juntos junto contigo como una familia como la familia Riddley Potter fueron sellados al final de su mente pero James logro sacarlos a flote después de muchos intentos- respondió Tom

-Y contigo ¿?- dijo

-Conmigo fue diferente, con la poción que usaron para regresar mi cuerpo en el torneo basto, tu sangre hizo que mis recuerdos afloraran por así decirlo, por cierto me disculpo por que Pettigrew casi matar a tu compañero- dijo Tom

-Ese es uno que me las va a pagar- dijo Harry

-Hey calma, tienes que pensar fríamente Harry, sabemos que hay un espía entre los mortífagos, debemos buscar la menara de saber quien es, sé que esto se va a demorar, pero cuando sepa quien créeme que va a pagar todo lo que hizo- dijo Tom- estoy seguro que uno de los espías es él, pero no es lo suficiente mente inteligente para actuar solo así que debemos investigar

-Como sabes que no son ni Snape ni Malfoy ¿?-pregunto Harry

-Lucius y Severus son grandes amigos míos Harry y además hay cosas que debes de conocer de ellos, porq no regresamos con los demás- sugirió Tom

Padre e hijo se encaminaron al salón donde estaban los demás cuando llegaron, Harry vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises que conversaba con James y una chica rubia parecida a Draco.

-Tom- dijo James cuando noto la presencia de los otros 2

-Creo que es hora que Harry conozca a la familia no creen ¿?- dijo Tom tomando asiento al lado izquierdo de James con Harry a su lado derecho.

-Que tal si comienzan ustedes- dijo James mirando a Lucius

-Tú o Yo ¿?- dijo Lucius viendo a Remus, el lobo sonrio y comenzó a hablar

-Porq mejor no cuentas todo Remus-dijo Sirius

-Bien todo lo que te vamos a contar es un poco shockeante pero espero que lo asimiles y lo tomes a bien Harry- comenzó Remus- muchas cosa que has visto son por aparentar ante el posible espía, comenzando porq yo estoy casado con Lucius

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- exclamo Harry

-Asi es, Lucius y yo mantenemos nuestro matrimonio en secreto hasta ahora, Narcisa nos ayudo en eso, ella se hacia pasar por la perfecta esposa de Lucius, aunque ella esta casada con Severus- dijo Remus

Harry no lo podía creer, como nadie se hacia dado cuenta, que todo era una farsa.

-Por otro lado Sirius si fue encarcelado injustamente, tratamos por todos los medios tratar de sacarlo pero no pudimos, su esposa Amber _Lestrange, lo visitaba a diario- contaba Remus _

_-Lestrange ¿?- pregunto Harry _

-Si es pariente de Bellatrix por parte de su esposo, la conocí luego de salir de Hogwarts, ella también había relegado de su familia- dijo Sirius

-Donde esta ¿?- pregunto Harry

-Llegara en un rato, ahorita esta un poco ocupada, después te explico- dijo Sirius

-Sobre el verano te iremos contando poco a poco las cosas, es mejor ir a dormir ya es un poco tarde, pero antes déjame presentarte a los chicos como Merlín nada- dijo Remus

-Draco Abraxas Malfoy Lupin y Alexandra Lyra Malfoy Lupin- presento Remus

-Bien tal parece que ya no hay necesidad de explicarte después- dijo Sirius, el chico que había visto antes estaba al lado de su padrino- él es Kevin Regulus Black Lestrange y el porq mi esposa no esta es porq esta cuidando a Andromeda Elizabeth mi hija recién nacida- dijo Sirius


	3. Chapter 3: Amistad o algo más

Disculpen la demora, tenia un bloqueo de creatividad pero ya se me quito wiiiii, no los demoro mas epro que les guste el capitulo nuevo. xD

* * *

**Cap.3**

Harry estaba sorprendido, nunca en sus mas locos sueños pensaría que tendría una familia verdadera que lo quisiera, si no lo podía negar que su padre fuera Voldemort es shockeante pero que se hace.

Luego de ducharse y colocarse el pantalón de su pijama, se recostó en la mullida cama de su habitación, esta había cambiado la decoración no mas entro según le había contado su padre la decoración cambiaba según él lo quisiera. **.**

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y aun no podía dormir, sobre todo el calor que sintió en el pecho cuando le presentaron a Alexandra y sus miradas se conectaron, tenía que hablar con su padre Tom sobre eso, su mente le decía que el más indicado, pensando en eso y en diferentes cosas se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente un elfo lo levanto y le preparo el baño y la ropa que se iba a ponercuando bajo a desayunar se encontró solo con Alexa en la mesa.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry

-Buenos días Harry- respondió Alexa

-Y los demás ¿?- pregunto Harry sirviéndose jugo de naranja.

-Nuestro padres, salieron con tío Sirius desde temprano y la verdad no se a donde, Draco fue a ver si Amber necesitaba algo y dijo que luego iría al callejón con Kevin que si queríamos que los alcanzáramos- le respondió Alexa

-No me apetece estar en el mundo mágico, sé que no nos conocemos, pero me da bastante fastidio quedarme acá sin hacer nada, quieres ir a pasear un rato por la ciudad, aunq no conozco Roma, me encantaría conocer el lado muggle, te parece ¿?- propuso Harry

-Me parece una excelente idea además yo si conozco Roma me encantaría mostrártelo, pero déjame cambiar mi ropa por algo mas muggle- dijo Alexa.

Terminaron de desayunar y Alexa se fue a cambiar de ropa, para poder salir

-Ya que vamos a Roma muggle es mejor ir en carro, sabes manejar Harry ¿?- pregunto Alexa

-Me parece una excelente idea y si se manejar- dijo Harry

Se dirigieron a la cochera de la mansión donde habían varios carro pero tomaron un audi TT convertible color negro.

La mañana se les fue volando, estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, Alexa conoció el Harry verdadero el que pocos conocían, el Harry autentico, el divertido, el apacionado por el quidditch, el que solo que quiera ser normal, no el niño dorado, el niño que vivio, el trofeo.

Mientras que Harry conoció a la heredera deseada por muchos, pero al igual que el conoció la Alexandra Malfoy, divertida, a la que le apasionaba la moda, la chica que se preocupa por todos, no la trofeo que muchos quieren exhibir.

Almorzaron en un restaurant cerca de La Fuente de Trevi, de allí fueron de compras Alexa no lo podía dejar pasar, cerca de las 7 de la noche regresaron a la mansión, en medio de risas entraron al salón sin percatarse que todos estaban allí.

-Valla tal parece que la pasaron estupendo ¿?- pregunto James asustando a los dos

-Papá!- dijo Harry

-Hola todos- dijeron los recién llegados

-Donde andaban ¿?- pregunto Remus

-Estábamos dando una vuelta por Roma y conociéndonos- dijo Alexa

-fue bastante divertido- dijo Harry

-Me parece excelente que se estén conociendo- dijo Remus

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un rato recuerda que tenemos la función del _Cirque du Soleil- dijo Harry_

-Funcion del Cirque du Soleil ¿?- dijo Lucius

-Pasamos frente al teatro PalaLottomatica y se están presentado Lexi me dijo que le gustaría ir y la invite, la función es a las 9- dijo Harry

-Lexi!- dijeron todos, pero los otros 2 no les prestaron atención

-Ahora con su permiso me retiro- pregunto Harry

-Está bien hijo descansen un rato- dijo James

-Gracias padrino- dijo Alexa, retirándose con Harry sus respectivas habitaciones

-Que les parece ¿?- pregunto Remus

-Esos dos van a terminar casándose, los poderes de Harry están casi completos y tal parece que ya escogieron la indicada para mantenerlos controlados- dijo Tom

-Esto va a traer muchos problemas- dijo Draco

-Porque lo dices Draco ¿?-pregunto Kevin

-Sencillo hermano, Harry es el salvador, los Weasley tienen la esperanza que Harry se case con Ginny, eso va a ser un apocalipsis si Harry llega comprometido en septiembre- dijo Draco

-En eso Draco tiene razón - dijo Remus

-Eso lo veremos después, no nos adelantemos a los hechos, vallamos a comer- propuso James

A las 9 y 30 Harry bajo vestido para irse con Alexandra, esta vez solo estaban Tom y Lucius en el salón.

-Y mi papá ¿?- pregunto el moreno entrando al salón

-Donde tu padrino, fue a llevarle unas cosas que le compro a Andromeda y Draco y Remus lo acompañaron y Kevin se fue de una vez- dijo Tom

-Harry !- se escucho en el pasillo

-Estoy en el salón- respondió

Alexa entro al salón vestida de muggle, como estaba Harry, el moreno se le quedo viendo con los ojos como platos**, **en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba con la rubia.

-Es hora de irnos, nos vemos después o mañana no sé a qué hora salgamos y de allí vamos a cenar- dijo Harry

Lucius y Tom se vieron cuando los 2 se fueron.

-Parece que vamos a ser familia Lucius- dijo Tom

-Tienes razón Tom, a Harry se le ve que ya siente algo por mi hija, ahora la cosa es si son los poderes o el también siente algo por ella- dijo Lucius

* * *

Disculpen de nuevo la demora, espero sus Reviews..

Si quieren saber como es la habitación de Harry y la ropa de él y alexa avisenme y se las mando por correo, no puedo subir las imagenes no se porq, si alguien sabe por favor avisenme GRACIAS !


End file.
